


In This Mad Dance, We Are Both On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things happened in Normandy, some of which Helen never realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Mad Dance, We Are Both On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of an icon and bloomed into a story. This also springs forth form my desire to play with the Fae in every way I can and I happen to be fond of dopplegangers. In short, this is kind of id-fic.

Everything starts in Normandy.

Not for some people, for some the story started much earlier than that. For others it started later, however, for a certain pair, for this particular part, it starts in Normandy, it starts with wars and pain and, more than anything, it starts with fire.

The fire elemental.

It was her scout, her pet, the creature she fawned over the most. It was a beauty to behold and she cared for it deeply. It had always been in her favor, even when it escaped into the mortal realm, even when it got itself trapped.

She was going to rescue it, she honestly was. A creature of Faerie was not meant to be under human control, not meant to be under their power. She simply could not let it happen. Beyond the fact that it was hers, this fact drove her to step through the Veil into the war torn world.

But she found that others were already there, already doing what they can to set her precious pet free, or at least out of the grasp of mortal hands.

She let this happen, in part because she was interested, and in part because it was a suitable punishment, being shoved within the Earth. She would set her pet free again, bring it back to where it belonged just...later.

But that is not the point here; the point is her, the woman. She caught her eye, made her smile, looked her pet in the eye and did not flinch. She was sure this was a woman who would dance in flame if she had to, a woman who would face the storm head on.

And wasn't that something? Wasn't that interesting

The Queen watched as Helen Magnus fled the bunker, she watched her disappear into the night and leave Normandy behind.

She watched and never stopped.

~

Helen doesn't talk about her time with the Autumn Queen, with the Bonfire Queen, with the Queen of the Dark Half of the Year. She is not concerned with telling fairytales and this one truly would be such a thing.

Those times are kept for her and her alone. Only James knows about them and he was no longer alive to tell the tale.

It started after Normandy, when she returned to her Sanctuary and found something odd. There was a feeling of being watched, of being studied. She couldn’t help but think that her movements were being watched, noted and detailed. She knew it was not true, knew that no one was studying her. Still, she could never shake the feeling.

And then it happened, then the fires started flaring up.

Everywhere she went, fires would spike up, and they would react to her presence. It didn't bother her at first but she had more than one very close encounter with the flames.

She didn't know what to do about it, couldn't explain what was happening. There was no logical reason for such reactions to occurs around her and even after running several sets of tests, nothing would turn up.

And then, just as quickly, the fires died down, they calmed themselves and she was able to put it out of her immediate thoughts, though considering it took nearly a decade for such things to stop, it never quite slipped out of her mind entirely.

~

Then Queen was pleased, more than that, she saw her, knew her, could mimic her movements if she wanted, and she was taken. Oh, she wanted this woman, wanted to claim her, wanted to make her a Queen herself.

She even wore her face, the one that she had seen that day in Normandy. Of course her attire was more elegant and she moved with the grace of the wind rather than a mortal's ability, but still. They could be mistaken for sisters.

She wanted it that way though, wanted to resemble her, to emulate her. It was a compliment her, a commentary on what she thought of the woman. She knew her name of course, found it out rather easily in fact, but she kept it to herself.

Helen Magnus was hers

~

Helen had the feeling she was claimed by something. Not by her passions, not by what she cared for but by something else. She felt bound and she could never explain why. It was a feeling that haunted her some nights, wouldn't let her sleep and kept her tossing and turning instead.

It was unnerving and uncomfortable and there was nothing reassuring about it. She felt closed in, held back by whatever this thing was and it made her angry sometimes. To her knowledge, nothing was tying her down, nothing personally at least. The Sanctuary always had its binds to governments and other such things but she? She had nothing.

And yet it was still there.

Sometimes it was so clear she could almost feel the rope around her neck, the collar. She believed there was something tugging at her, pulling at her and urging her this way or that and it made her almost ill. She wanted to be under no one’s control, no one's power.

She had the abnormals checked, made sure that none of them had established a link with her that she had been unaware of but nothing came up. She thought she was becoming paranoid, delusional.

And then things started happening, as they inevitably do and she was able to put it out of her mind.

~

It was Adam Worth that drove her to it.

The Queen was content to watch, to amuse herself with Helen Magnus from afar but when Adam worth pulled her out of the Queen's life, that's when she stopped sitting idly by.

Time travel is not common but there are fires always burning somewhere, fires that have been existing for years and years and the burn just for her, to let her come through them and return to the past.

So that is what she did.

She jumped through the flames, danced through the paths of burning embers until she found her again, her pet, her claim.

And it is in that moment, in the instant when she appears in 1902 while Helen is supposed to be taking her sabbatical from life, that the Bonfire Queen finally says hello to her claim


End file.
